Rebel Resolve
"Rebel Resolve" is the twelfth upcoming episode of the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels, which is scheduled to air on February 23, 2015. This episode will be the second instalment of a multi-part storyline, continuing where "Call to Action" left off. Plot As the Imperials continue their search for the Rebels, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb take control of a AT-DP Walker on patrol, in hopes of hacking into the Imperial network and find out where the Empire is keeping Kanan. Unfortunately because they destroyed their communications tower, the entire Imperial data network is down. Just then two more Walkers show up and open fire on the Rebels. They head for the town's western boarder where Hera would show up with a pick up. Zeb does his best in returning the fire of the pursuing walker but ends up nearly falling off. After Sabine gets word that Hera is soon to show up, she instructs everyone to get on top of the walk. Chopper however ignores the order to retreat and remains plugged into the walker's terminal, hoping to find an alternative that will find Kanan. Soon Hera shows in the Phantom and picks up Ezra, Sabine and Zeb just as the other walker shows up ahead of them. When they realize Chopper is still in the walker, Zeb goes back to retrieve him just before the attacking walker blows it up. thumnb|left|250px|Hera speaking with Fulcrum. After returning safely to the Ghost, Hera gets word from Fulcrum that the transmission they sent out has caught a lot of attention, not just from civilians, but the highest levels of the Empire. Concerned for the safety of the Rebellion, Fulcrum tells Hera they cannot continue their search for Kanan and must go into hiding. When Hera shares what Fulcrum has told her, Ezra is the first to object the idea of quitting on Kanan and since Hera has made her decision, he decides to take matters into his own hands. With Chopper keeping Hera distracted, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb hijack the Phantom and head out to find Vizago. The Rebels arrive at Vizago's ship. At first Vizago refuses to help them find Kanan, because their ongoing Rebellion as caught a lot of attention from the Empire which has made things more difficult for him. However, despite Sabine's protests, Ezra manages to get Vizago to change his mind by telling him about Kanan's Jedi identity. He even shows him that he too is a Jedi by using the force to levitate a crate over his head. Satisfied with what he has seen, Vizago brings Ezra aboard his ship for a private conversation. He reveals to Ezra that since the Empire destroyed their communications tower, they no longer have long range communication and are now using droid carriers that take data from the city up to their communications ship in orbit. Data that could possibly help the Rebels find Kanan. With their meeting over, Ezra leaves the ship and finds Sabine and Zeb with Hera, who is very disappointed with all three of them. She remains furious as they return to the Ghost, she gave them an order to abort the search and they disobeyed her but Ezra couldn't care less about that because he refused to give up on Kanan and so did everyone else. Seeing that they won't stand by and leave Kanan to die, Hera finally rejoins the search and asks what Ezra found out from Vizago. The Rebels plan is to intercept one of the Empire's carrier droids that get sent to and from the orbiting communications ship and send Chopper in it's place so he can hack into their network and find out where the Imperials are keeping Kanan. After capturing the carrier droid and taking out its escort, Chopper boards the waiting shuttle in his place, disguised as an Imperial droid. The shuttle soon takes off and heads for the orbiting communications ship. Soon after boarding, Chopper arrives on the bridge and begins hacking into the Imperial Network, but starts to catch some unwanted attention from the Imperials. As soon as Chopper downloads what he is looking for, he signals the Rebels to open fire and attack the communications ship, giving him time to escape. He heads for one of the airlocks and let's himself get sucked into the vacuum of space with four Stormtroopers behind him. Now in space, Chopper jets away to the Ghost and flies through the bomb bay doors as the Rebels head back down to Lothal. With the Intel they have, they discover the Imperials are planning to send Kanan to Mustafar System and to Hera, it's where the Jedi go to die. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steven Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Stephen Stanton as Grand Moff Tarkin *Jason Isaacs as The Inquisitor *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Keith Szarabajka as Cikatro Vizago *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus Trivia *This will be the second time Chopper is seen disguised as an Imperial droid, the first was in "Breaking Ranks". *Vizago will make his third appearance in the series since "Droids in Distress". *The Mustafar System from Revenge of the Sith is mentioned in this episode. *Fulcrum will make an appearance in this episode, as a holographic projection and hooded. Screenshots rebel resolve 10.png rebel resolve 11.png rebel resolve 13.png|"How are you doing." rebel resolve 15.png rebel resolve 17.png|Ezra piloting a Walker rebel resolve 3.jpg rebel resolve 18.png rebel resolve 2.jpg rebel resolve 22.png rebel resolve 28.png rebel resolve 29.png rebel resolve 31.png|Hera telling everyone they cannot continue their search for Kanan rebel resolve 32.png rebel resolve 34.png|Disobeying Hera's orders rebel resolve 26.png rebel resolve 36.png rebel resolve 4.jpg Rebel_resolve_37.png|Ezra showing Vizago his Jedi abilities rebel resolve 38.png rebel resolve 39.png rebel resolve 7.jpg rebel resolve 5.jpg rebel resolve 41.png rebel resolve 43.png rebel resolve 6.jpg Rebel resolve 8.jpg rebel resolve 49.png rebel resolve 50.png rebel resolve 53.png rebel resolve 55.png Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Multi-part episodes